


Such a Gryffindor

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Harry100's prompt #296: Gryffindor.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #296: Gryffindor.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Such a Gryffindor

~

Standing by the bar, Draco watched Potter chatting with his friends. “For Salazar’s sake, Draco,” snapped Pansy. “Just fuck him already.” 

Draco turned his back on Potter. “What are you talking about?” 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “All you do anymore is stare at Potter. Just fuck him and get him out of your system, will you?” 

“And how do I do that?” Draco sneered. “I’m not Gryffindor! I’m not about to approach him like that.” 

Pansy huffed. “You won’t have to. Just go the bathroom. I promise, he’ll follow. He watches you, too.” 

Draco pursed his lips. Time to experiment. 

~

Draco was washing his hands when Potter walked in. Desire slammed into him. 

Potter looked unsure. “Malfoy.”

“Potter.” Draco raised an eyebrow when Potter didn't move. “Are you here for a specific reason or just to stare at me?” 

Potter blushed. “I can’t…with you watching.” 

Rolling his eyes, Draco deliberately turned his back. “Better?” 

“Yes. Thanks,” muttered Potter.

Crossing his arms, Draco listened to Potter go. When he heard him washing his hands, he said, “That’s not very Gryffindor, you know.” 

“What?” 

“Not wanting to flaunt your bits. Shouldn’t you be proud?” 

“Shut up, Malfoy.” 

Draco grinned. “Make me.” 

~

With a growl, Potter slammed Draco against the wall. Something inside Draco liquefied at the heat and rage sizzling in Potter’s eyes. “I’ll make you all right,” he snarled. 

Draco welcomed Potter’s mouth with a growl of his own, giving as good as he got. They struggled for supremacy only moments before Draco capitulated, arching against Potter, letting him plunder his mouth. 

They gasped, tearing at clothing to get to naked skin, and when their cocks rubbed together it was frantic and fabulous and Draco didn’t want it to end. 

He came, seeing stars, and, groaning, Potter followed after him. 

~

“Was that Gryffindor enough for you?” Potter wheezed after catching his breath.

Draco laughed breathily. “If I’d known you’d be like that, I’d have goaded you into showing me your Gryffindor bits sooner.” 

Potter hummed. “And maybe I would have made you show me your Slytherin snake sooner.” 

A chuckle escaped before Draco could suppress it. “Well,” he said, pushing off the wall and starting to straighten up his clothes, “That’s that, then. Best get back to my friends—”

Potter clasped his arm. “Or you could join me and mine.” 

Draco gaped at him. “Join…Why?”

Potter shrugged. “Why not?” 

~

Draco blinked. “You want to…continue this?” 

Potter smiled faintly. “It didn’t suck.”

Draco smirked. “That could come later.” 

Potter snorted, pulling Draco towards him. He took his time, giving Draco time to escape, but escaping wasn't Draco’s plan. 

The kiss was slow, sensual, soul-stealing. Draco moaned as Potter drew back. Potter hummed. “I’d like to see how this would be with a bit more planning.” 

Draco shook his head. “Such a Gryffindor.” 

Potter grinned. “Isn’t that part of my appeal?” 

And as Draco followed him out of the bathroom to join him and his friends, he had to agree. 

~


End file.
